


The Secret Life of Josie Saltzman

by fwildflowerf



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwildflowerf/pseuds/fwildflowerf
Summary: Hope always thought that Josie Saltzman is the description of perfection,but she doesn't know her story, she doesn't know about the sins which she had buried in her past, she doesn't know the demons she is fighting against. So does she actually know her?Everything Hope thought she knew about Josie Saltzman turns out to be completely wrong, and all in the spam of one night. The question is: how will this affect their relationship, will it blossom? or burn to ashes in front of their eyes? It's all up to Hope and how she handles the situation so read and find out.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Secret Life of Josie Saltzman

Hope was returning from a run in the woods after one of her fights with Landon (which seemed to happen more often than not nowadays) when she stumbled upon none other than Josette Saltzman.

The golden girl, the teachers pet, the perfect student, daughter and sister, sneaking out of her room way past curfew. She expected to see Lizzie too, but a quick look around told her that the blonde girl was not aware of her sister's late night escapade.

She quickly started following the brunette, curious to what she was up to at this late hour.

Hope was as silent as she could be, not making any sounds, but it didn't seem as if the other girl would have noticed her either way as she looked to be in her own little world humming a tune Hope know's she'd heard but couldn't remember the name of it. 

Finally they arrived at the kitchen and Hope felt like laughing because here she was following her - friend? were they really? - thinking she was up to something when the younger girl clearly just wanted a midnight snack.

But just when she was about to turn back around and go to her room she saw Josie picking up a box. After a better look she realised that the box the girl was caring is full of beers.

Now she was intrigued.

Hope made a step back and when the floor squeaked under her foot she kicked herself for not being more careful. She didn't make any moves hoping the other girl hadn't heard. 

"You can come out Mikaelson."

Never in all the years the two girls have known each other had Josie addressed her by her surname. Hope didn't know why Josie saying her family name gave her this weird sensation, but she brushed it off as tiredness and shock that the other girl knew it was her. She slowly came out of the shadows.

Allowing herself to really look a the young siphoner she realised she was wearing a tight red dress that accentuated her every curve and stopped right under her ass, barely covering anything, a black leather jacket and smokey makeup paired with some black combat boots that completed the outfit perfectly.

It was clear she was dressed to party and Hope racked her brain, trying to remember if Lizzie mentioned anything about a party throughout the day.

As if reading her mind Josie let out an airy chuckle "Lizzie doesn't know." not knowing what to say she settled on a barley visible nod towards the brunette as an answer. Silence engoulfed them, neither knowing what to say or do. Josie was the first to break the silence.

"Bye, Hope..."

Readjusting the box in her hands the Saltzman twin turned to leave, but stopped when the tribrid caught her arm a quiet 'wait' leaving her lips. Josie complied waiting for the older teen to say something.

"Well, are you going to say something?"

Exactly when did Josie become so sassy?

As if waking from a trance Hope shook her head "What are you doing at this late hour?" She asked letting her eyes wonder over the brunettes body, resting on the box securely held in her arms "and dressed like that with a box full of alcohol, nonetheless."

"None of your business." the girl was taken aback by Josie's response, though ever since she broke up with Landon only for him to get back together with Hope the same night their relationship has been rocky. And seeing her now, with her own eyes, she understood what Lizzie was talking about when she said that Josie is a completely different person.

"Yeah, that's not an answer."

Josie frowned seemingly realizing there was no way to get out of this. "You are not going to let me alone, are you?" and as if debating something in her mind Josie's shoulders slumped and she sighed defeated rolling her eyes.

"Okay come with me then." Hope was taken aback by the offer but didn't hesitate in following her out in the woods.

"where are we going?"

"You'll see"  
—————————

Everything around them was dark, a clear sign it was somewhere near midnight. She should have been questioning this whole ordeal but she found herself drawn to this part of Josie more than she'll admit. 

They've walked so far into the woods that Hope could no longer make the silhouette of the school and if she didn't know she could take down literal monsters she probably would have been afraid Josie was planning on murdering her. 

When she looked to her right she noticed amused how Josie seemed to be struggling with the heavy box in her hands. "Do you need any help with that?" she asked raising an eyebrow and motioning with her eyes towards the box that seemed to be slipping out of her hands. To her surprise Josie shook her head "No need, we are almost there." 

Almost where? Hope thought but knew she wouldn't get an answer out of the brunette so she kept her mouth shut and nodded towards the taller girl agreeing with her. Suddenly she stopped and motioned for Hope to come closer, and obediently like a dog - wolf if anyone asked - she did just that and when Josie handed her the box she raised her brows in disbelief a clearly amused smirk on her face. Seeing that Josie only huffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." 

"I didn't say anything." 

With another roll of pretty brown eyes she ignored Hope and turning her look towards a small clearing in the woods she closed her eyes. 

"apparentia." the word escaped her lips with practiced ease and to Hope's shock, before them appeared an expensive looking black SUV. Without waiting for her Josie took back her box, fished the keys from her pockets and entered the car all the while Hope stood looking at her, mouth agape and eyes wide in surprise. 

Letting one of the car windows down Josie looked at her amused "Well, are you going to climb in or stand there all night?" Hope, seemingly shaken out of her stupor, only shook her head at Josie and without further prompt from the brunette she took the front sit. 

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked as Josie pulled out of the clearing and drove, probably towards the gates of the school. "Nope." There was a small smirk on her lips and Hope couldn't help but think she was actually enjoying this. "Okaay, then. Is this your car?" Usually Hope liked the not talking thing as she was not generally an overly talkative person, but this time she couldn't help but keep asking questions. 

"Sort of."

At that Hope couldn't help herself as she let out a - very uncharacteristic, might she add - sound. "What! I know I agreed to whatever this is, but Josie, stealing a car! That is not okay. It's like I don't even know you, is there a doppelgänger I should know about, I mean - " She was abruptly stopped when Josie slapped a hand over her mouth keeping her from saying anything else. "Are you done?" With a child like pout and a surprised look she nodded and Josie let go of her mouth .

"No, I did not steal a car. It's shared that's why I said sort of. God if I knew you were going to react this way I wouldn't have allowed you to tag along." she said shaking her head at her own stupidity, ignoring Hope's outraged "Hey!" and just driving. 

Confirming Hope's previous thought and as expected they arrived in front of the big golden gates that separated them from the outside world, keeping them and their secret safe. However what she didn't expect was a group of teens, she'd seen over the school but never interacted with, near them. Seeing them approach they all made space for the car and opened the gates for them quickly following after the vehicle outside. 

To her surprise, Josie stopped the car in front if them and honked twice. Starring at Josie in disbelief Hope didn't notice the door next to her open, until a guy she vaguely recognised stuck his head through the door and made her jump by taking one of the beers from the box she forgot was at her feet. She almost raised her voice in protest but was cut off by him closing the door and entering in the back together with everyone else. 

"Hey, Saltzman. Who's your friend?" The sandy haired boy smelled too much of cheap body spray, but his smile was slow an easy going and his jacket was something Hope would have bought herself. "She's cute." 

Surprised Hope turned towards him, just as Josie started driving again. "You don't know who I am?" He only shrugged taking another sip from the beer and looked at her weirdly "Should I?" he asked with such confusion and so uncaring that Hope only starred at him more. 

"Don't mind Lucas, he's too stoned to know his name, let alone anyone else's." 

Hope only nodded her head at the blonde girl seated next to him as she explained why he didn't know who she was, although it was hard to believe he didn't know who her father was. 

"I'm Rachel, by the way." The girl continued extending her hand towards Hope to shake it and when the tribrid did she continued warmly. "This is Jake" she pointed towards the dark haired boy on her left side this time, who only grunted in response and gave her half a smile before turning his attention back towards his phone "Don't take it personally, he lost a bet the other day and now has to buy everyone - " she stopped abruptly and Hope watched as she shared a glance with Josie through the rear view window, frowning slightly when the brunette shook her head and gave a meaningful look. 

"never mind." she said and Hope threw a searching look towards Josie who in turn kept her eyes on the road, ignoring her. "And those two over there, who can't seem to keep their hands of each other are Brooke and Nate." she said turning in her place as she pointed at two teens in the very back of the car who were basically having sex in the backseat, not caring that they were in a car with others. 

Hope watched as the girl flipped Rachel off without so much as sparing her a glance. 

"Brooke, Nate come one be civilised, hadn't your parents teach you any manners?" This time, though, she did get a reaction from not only them but everyone, even Josie, and Hope watched in confusion as everyone burst out laughing and left her watching awkwardly on the sidelines as they laughed at a joke she wasn't clued in. 

Once the laughter died down Josie slightly turned her attention to Hope, eyes still fixated on the road the remains of a smile visible on her face "Brooke's mom is a bitch and her dad is basically useless." Hope gasped at Josie but before she could say something she was cut off "Don't worry Hope, Josie's right." Brooke said as she gave her a dimpled smile and ran her hand through her brunette hair, messing it even more. And even though that didn't actually do anything to dim her shock she nodded as if she understood. 

Wanting to change the conversation, as parents have always been a touchy subject for her, Hope turned towards Rachel. 

"So will you please tell me where we are going? Because Josie here refuses too." 

Rachel only shook her head bemused "She always likes to mess with people, don't worry." She said and Hope was taken aback by the fact this girl Rachel was talking about didn't sound as Josie at all "We are going to a small get together." 

"If you don't like it, I'm sure you can call your boyfriend for a ride home." Josie said and Hope threw her a startled look that slowly transformed into a guilty one as she realised Landon didn't actually know she was here. 

"Damn, Jose. What's got your panties in a twist." The sandy-haired boy - Lucas, Hope reminded herself - asked as he took another sip from the beer bottle he'd stolen moment's ago. "Can it, Luke." Even though her remark was mean and cutting she could see how fond Josie actually was, by the way her mouth quirked upwards a bit. 

"Yeah, bitch. Loosen up will ya'" Rachel said as she popped her head between the two of them and poked Josie in the ribs. This however made Josie jump and momentarily let go of the stirring wheel almost driving the car into a tree but luckily she turned just in time yet it still gave Hope a scare. 

To her surprise Josie started laughing "Rach, you idiot, you almost killed us!" She said, though she was still giggling. "Eh, not my fault you were being such a stuck up bitch." 

"Slut." Josie snapped back. 

"home-wrecker."

"whore."

"tramp."

"hoe."

"hoe bag." 

"what the fuck is a 'hoe bag' ?" Jake asked, effectively cutting off whatever it is they were doing, Hope was really confused. Since when did Josie swear like this, and who were these people? One thing was clear there was more to Josie Saltzman than what met the eye. 

"I don't know it just seemed fitting." Josie said with a confidence Hope never knew she possessed and it all just seemed surreal. "So where is the party?" Hope pressed on, she never liked not knowing something because not knowing meant she wasn't in control and if she wasn't in control people tended to die on her. 

"At a house." Josie, the ever helpful one, told her in a duh tone as if she just asked the most obvious question. "Come on Jo, stop torturing the poor girl." This time it was Brooke who came to her rescue as she reapplied her smudged lipgloss not taking her eyes off the small portable mirror she had with her. "Finally stopped sucking face, I see." was Josie's only response and when the dimpled brunette showed her the middle finger Jose only laughed and stuck her tongue out, muttering a 'bitch' which was loud enough for Brooke to hear. 

"Learned from the best, honey." she said blowing Josie a kiss through the rear view mirror which was met with a fake gag. 

Suddenly the car stopped and Hope looked confused at the surroundings noticing there were still miles away from the town. "Jake, money." was all Josie said and the brooding boy handed her a fifty dollar bill which she happily took from him as if it was something she did quite often. "Next time I swear you are paying or Brooke you two haven't payed in over three months." he said grumpily only to receive laughs from the rest. 

"Pay what?" 

Her question was ignored and she watched with uneasiness as Josie stepped out of the vehicle into the harsh wind of October night and disappear into the darkness. Moment's later she returned, entering the car she fished a transparent bag from her pocket and without looking at Hope she threw it into the back-sit. "nice." Nate said as the small plastic bag landed into his hands. "Wait why are there eight? We are only seven in here and I bet you my priciest possession Mikaelson here doesn't want one." Jake asked as he was now into the possession of the small mysterious bag.

"Well I though Hayley would appreciate the gesture since she couldn't come tonight and, well, I had a rough week, so two for me." Josie said with a shrug careful not to meet Hope's bewildered expression as she tapped her fingers on the stirring wheel, a sign her friends knew meant she was nervous or anxious. 

"Josie." came Rachel's concerned reply and Hope sensed the tension grow thick between everyone. "I'm okay, really." she herself didn't sound convinced by her reply but before Rachel could come up with something else Jake cut in. 

"yeah, right. Like you were last time?"

What happened last time? Hope thought but by the look of sorrow that flashed the brunette's face she instantly knew that it was nothing good. "I don't really do drugs or drink." Hope blurted out before she could stop herself, hand pushing her hair behind her ear nervously. 

"Shocking." was what she got in response from the girl she came to realise in mere hours that she didn't actually know. 

A suspicion that she would be rolling her eyes a lot that evening dawned on Hope as she fixed the other girl with a semi-exasperated look. "So I probably won't be drinking much tonight."

A slow smile spread across Josie's lips and her studded eyebrow twitched. "We'll see," the words left the other girl's mouth as a raspy promise

"It's okay Hope, no one here judges you." Rachel butted in throwing a look towards Josie as if telling her to behave "I mean God knows I was the same before I met Josie and Hayley." she said a small smile on her face as she squeezed Josie's bicep and Hope watched as Josie's tense muscles relaxed a little and wondered if there was anything between the two girls. 

"So, uh, how exactly did you meet Josie?" Hope asked wanting more than anything to fill her head with something else besides the unpleasant feeling she got as she thought of the two girls romantically. 

"Oh, that's a long story." she said laughing a little and when looking to her right Hope saw the ghost of a smile on Josie's face yet also something dark lingering behind her eyes. "I've got time." 

Another shared glance through the rear view mirror happened, but this time Josie nodded her head. "She helped me get out of a sticky situation with my, uh, boyfriend." Hope watched as Josie tightened her grip on the wheel a look of pure hatred overcoming her face. "He used to beat me if I disagreed with him or sometimes just for fun."

Hope stared mouth agape and eyes wide open at the blonde who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat between the two boys, whom Hope notice each had a hand of support on her back. "Long story short Josie here, and Hayley, noticed my bruised back and when they asked me I just sort of broke down and told them everything. " Blue eyes met bluer and Hope's breath catches in her throat at the emotionless look the girl had. "A day later the boy is in his underwear covered from head to toe in some weird green goo a black eye and taped to the school and Josie's knuckles are bruised. It didn't take a genius to know who did it yet Mr. Saltzman never figured out who it was. Ever since then we've been the best of friends, right Joey Jo?" 

"Call me that one more time, I dare you." All though it was clearly meant as a threat Rachel just brushed the brunette off pretending she didn't hear her. "another week and he got transferred and lucky for me I've never seen him since and hopefully never again." 

"If I ever see him again, I'll personally kill him." 

There was so much hate and venom in her voice that Hope thought she imagined it for a second but the ice cold look on her face told her otherwise. Once again she found herself wondering how the sweet girl who helped Pedro with his homework, let Lizzie run over her and always put others before her needs was the same girl currently driving them to some stranger's house for a party, a bag of pills and a box of beers in said girl's possession. 

Not knowing what else to say the auburn-haired teen turned back around in her seat, suddenly finding the darkened sky more interesting. An awkward silence set over them and Hope found herself regretting ever taking that run in the woods. Hoping to defuse the tension that has set between them she reached out and turned on the radio, the lyrics of some unknown song immediately filling the car. 

_Well, you look like yourself_

_But you're somebody else_

_Only it ain't on the surface_

_Well, you talk like yourself_

_No, I hear someone else though_

_Now you're making me nervous_

__The song seemed to be mocking Hope and she suddenly regretted turning on the damned thing because it was all too fitting and too much for one night. Quickly she turned it off in one quick movement receiving weird glances from everyone else but she was too caught up in her own mind to actually notice that. Wanting to preoccupy herself with anything else she started looking around the car her eyes landing on two photos sat on the board of the car that she didn't know how she could have missed._ _

__The first photo seemed rather old and slightly faded from sitting so much in the sun but she could still make out the clear picture of three girls with big smiles gathered around a bonfire each holding a stick with a burnt marshmallow in their hands and sitting on a log. She recognised the middle one immediately as Josie and the one on her right, a hand draped over Josie's back a matching smile with the brunette's on her lips as Rachel. Who she didn't recognise was the third girl, another brunette yet her hair slightly lighter than Josie's, who was mirroring Rachel's position, her hand around Josie's waist._ _

__The same mysterious brunette was present in the second photo which captured a laughing Josie, at seven maybe eight years old, her face red from the lack of oxygen she was getting because of laughing, barely holding on her feet, her arms around the other girl's waist who was trying to keep both of them from falling to the ground._ _

__"Who's that?"_ _

__The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them and a light blush covered her cheeks when she realised she, yet again, had all the attention on herself. Chancing a glance at the Saltzman twin she noticed how her eyes lit up with a warmth Hope has only ever seen directed towards Lizzie and a loving smile appeared on the usually pouty lips._ _

__"That's Hayley."_ _

__Before she could ask any more questions the car pulled to a stop in front of a big and strangely familiar house. Teens could be seen entering the household some already drunk or high others just getting started and some couples making out. Suddenly a brunette comes running towards the car and Hope notes with shock it was Maya, twin to Ethan, Maya, a red solo cup in her hands, wearing such short shorts they could pass as underwear and a top that barely covered her upper chest._ _

__"Finally I was starting to think you weren't coming." An eye roll from Josie and a cheer from Brooke was all she got as response. "Sorry your majesty, I didn't realise we were all at your beck and call." came Josie's playful response and as she got out of the car all Hope could do was watch in pure shock as the two girls hugged and exchanged quick pleasantries._ _

__Suddenly she felt self conscious in her plain jeans and t-shirt._ _

__"Hope are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get out of the car?" Shaking herself out of the shock, she carefully opened the door and immediately scrunched up her nose as the smell of booze and sweaty bodies filled her nostrils, what Josie found so entertaining in this Hope could never know. "Oh and grab that box of beer." Complying the girl picked up the box and moved towards the group of teens she only met an hour and so ago but who've managed to pick her interest._ _

__Spotting the box in her hands Maya let out a sigh of relief "Oh God, Josie you are a life saviour." Hope watched as the brunette picked up the box from her hands nodding her head at Hope as a way of greeting then made her way into the house shouting "Saltzman brought booze, bitches." a loud cheer erupting from the crowd._ _

__"You'd say I discovered the cure to cancer."_ _

__Everybody laughed and Hope felt the tension in her shoulders defuse a little as she listened to the brunette's laugh something she'd never reveal calmed her down more than she cared to admit. She was brought back from her thoughts of infectious laugh when she heard Josie's indignate cry._ _

__"Where are the rest!" It took a second for the Mikaelson heiress to realise what the other girl was talking about but quickly understood when her eyes landed on the bag in Josie's hand who only contained a blue coloured pill instead of three._ _

__"Come and get them, baby." All she could do was watch in shock as Jake opened his mouth, showing them two pills resting on the tip of his tongue, no doubt Josie's. "Fuck you."_ _

__"Daydreaming again, sweetheart?" his voice was taunting and a smirk played on his face as his eyes traveled up and down the brunette's body in a way that made Hope want to snap his neck in two. "You wish." She spat out but Hope noticed the smirk on her lips as she advanced towards the boy swaying her hips in such a seductive way that made Hope close her legs uncomfortably. "I do, actually." her mouth was so close to his and the next thing she knows Hope is watching Josie pull the boy into a heated make out session her arms going around his neck and his resting on her hips._ _

__She averts her eyes from the two as she awkwardly awaits the end of the seemingly never ending kiss, though she's not sure why. She's seen Josie kiss other people, so why was it different this time?_ _

__Their make out session stops after exactly 57 long and agonising seconds, not that Hope's counting or anything, and she's guessing it's only because the need of oxygen became too much even for them. "Now, was that so hard, princess?" And although there is an angry frown on her face Hope can also detect the soft glimmer in her eyes as the tall girl rolls them in annoyance._ _

__"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. I would've kissed Hope here for those pills."_ _

__She should've been offended by what Josie said but the thought of the brunette's soft, big and pouty lips on her own made her cheeks burn._ _

__"Ahem." she manages to get out replacing the flustered look with one of annoyance "I'm standing right here, you know." Josie's brown eyes avert to her for barely a second before she rolls back her shoulders, detangles herself from the boy and locks her arm with Hope's dragging her towards the entrance of the big house -Maya's big house._ _

__Hope watches from her place beside the brunette as she interacts with different people who all seem quite accustomed to her presence here, there's a smile on her face and it seems genuine enough so she decides against any sarcastic remark._ _

__They are in the kitchen, a random song blaring from the boxes placed strategically throughout the living room. Her blue eyes travel towards the red cup Josie's dangling in front of her urging her to take it, steadfastly ignoring her protests against it, but she's Josie Saltzman and she always gets her way. "Don't be a prude, Hope."_ _

__So that is how she finds herself in the middle of the make shift dance floor, trying and failing in avoiding touching other people's sweaty arms, a half drank cup with what she guesses is champagne in her hands. Josie is a half foot away grinding against some random boy, a cup with something else in it - something stronger. She watches as the guy grabs her hips, pulling her close, kissing her lips and whispering in her ear something Hope is sure would make even Malivore blush, and it takes everything in her not to unleash her raging wolf on him._ _

__She's quickly made aware that she is not doing a very good job after one clearly drunk girl crashed into her and drunkenly slurred "Dude, cool lenses." before stumbling away, a boy scrambling after her blindly looking for something in his pockets that Hope hopes for both of their sakes that he finds. After noticing how the guy almost undresses her on the dance floor she quickly makes a decision and throwing her drink away she marches towards Josie and pulls her off him._ _

__"What the hell." came his angry reply and Hope had too close her eyes for a second and take a deep breath before she did something stupid, like kill him. "Who the fuck are you?"_ _

__"Who the fuck are _you _?" she challenges, a dangerous look in her eyes that clearly said don't mess with me, yet the guy was either too dumb to notice it or preferred to ignore it, either way a mistake as he'll quickly learn. "what's your damage?" he angrily spat going to pull Josie back in but being stopped by Hope who pulled the clearly out of it girl away from him.___ _

____"The list is way too long, but right now it's you. Either you get your hands off my friend now or you'll regret it." she's never gotten into a fight before but for Josie, as she came to realise in the last year, she would do anything, even fight a dumb jock._ _ _ _

____"Brad, I'd listen to her if I were you." Came a male voice from behind her, turning slightly Hope realised they gathered an audience. She threw Ethan a thankful look and the boy nodded at Hope - much as his sister did, half an hour ago._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, right. I bet she's only jealous." He turned his attention back to Hope eyeing her like a piece of meat then continued "Don't worry, sweetheart, there's room for one more, you know?" Before she knew what she was doing her fist collided with the boy's face a satisfying crack echoing through the room. Everyone stood shocked as they watched the events happening._ _ _ _

____Looking from her bloodied knuckles to the boy's bleeding and broken nose, only one though ran through her mind._ _ _ _

____"Fuck."_ _ _ _


End file.
